Chaos Theory
by Kirvin
Summary: It's amazing how much a first impression can affect someone's view. When Draco first met Harry in the robe shop on Diagon Alley, a simple friendly gesture makes all the difference.[on hiatus]
1. First Impression

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything from J.K. Rowling's wonderful stories. This is a fanfiction work and is not intended for profit.

Chaos Theory: The flapping of a single butterfly's wing today produces a tiny change in the state of the atmosphere. Over a period of time, what the atmosphere actually does diverges from what it would have done. So, in a month's time, a tornado that would have devastated the Indonesian coast doesn't happen. Or maybe one that wasn't going to happen, does. (Ian Stewart, _Does God Play Dice? The Mathematics of Chaos_, pg. 141)

**You Only Get One Chance to Make a First Impression  
**

It was a beautiful mid summer day, the sky was blue, the sun was bright and the heavy rains from the night before gave everything a refreshed feeling. In spite of all this, or perhaps because of it Draco Malfoy was Not Happy. A day like that demanded every school aged child to run around in the sun or preferably, in Draco's mind, to fly around on a racing broom. Yet here he was walking down Diagon alley with his parents, shopping for school supplies, of all things! There was still an entire _month_ before the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts. But his father said he might not get another chance to get away from the ministry before September so it had to be today.

The Malfoy family continued down the alley away from Gringotts after visiting their very large, very crowded vault. Narcissa Malfoy walked on the left side of her husband holding his elbow and looking down her nose with slight disdain at the rabble around her. Only slight disdain because even she was not immune to the effects of a beautiful day. Lucius Malfoy walked by his wife's right with a regal air, ignoring the world at large. He held a small sack from Gringotts in one hand and his walking stick in the other. Their son wandered a few steps behind the couple peering into the various shops, trying not to look like he was sulking and failing entirely. Finally they arrived at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Lucius turned to his son.

"Draco, I'll get your books next door while your getting your robes in here... and stop pouting!" Mr. Malfoy admonished his son.

Draco merely nodded then stared at his shoes.

"Dear," Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, "I need to look into getting a new wand. I'll be at Olivanders," She turned primly on her heel and walked off. Lucius handed his son enough Galleons to pay for the robes. He watched his son admire his shoelaces a moment more in silence, then sighed.

"We can look in Quality Quidditch supplies before we leave," Mr. Malfoy added absently.

At that Draco brightened considerably. He looked up at his father with a smile, nodded his thanks and went into Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin was dressed all in mauve, she greeted Draco pleasantly and directed him to stand on a stool in the back of the shop. A second witch slipped a long robe over him and began pinning it to his size. The chimes on the shop door rang again and the Madam went to the front to greet the new customer. Shortly, a dark haired boy was on a stool next to Draco also getting dark robes. The dark haired boy appeared to be about Draco's age and was getting the same robes, so Draco guessed the other boy was also intending to go to Hogwarts.

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?" Draco asked, it seemed as good a starting point for conversation as any.

"Yes," Said the dark haired boy shyly.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," excitement crept into his voice and he smiled. "Then father said we could look at the Quidditch shop. I'd love to have my own racing broom. It's a pity first years can't have their own. I'd love to play on my house team. Have you got your own broom?"

"No," came the response.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the other boy appeared slightly baffled.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"Can you say anything besides yes or no?" Draco teased him. The other boy flushed. Draco continued, ignoring his discomfort. "I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Oh! My name's Draco Malfoy by the way," he held out his hand smiling vaguely. The dark haired boy took it a bit shyly and said,

"I'm Harry Potter," They shook hands and Draco's smile widened. Now, of course Draco recognized the name right away, you'd have to be daft not to know who Harry Potter was. He was curious about this famous boy and of course his scar but he resisted the urge to stare at his forehead and instead said,

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter," Draco said, with all the proper manners he had been raised with.

"Call me Harry," he said, somewhat embarrassed.

Draco smirked "Sure Harry, and you can call me Draco, or Drake... or Dray, or how 'bout just Der," Harry snickered a laugh at that. "I say, look at that man!" Draco exclaimed startled. There was a huge bearded man in the front window, grinning and holding two ice creams.

"That's Hagrid," Harry informed him. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh. I've heard of him. He's the groundskeeper, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," Harry corrected.

"Gamekeeper?" Draco said faintly, "What sort of game do they have where they would need someone so big to keep them?" Harry blinked. Draco smirked at him.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin told Harry. He hopped off his stool then looked back at Draco. "Want to join us for ice cream?" he asked hopefully.


	2. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Draco grinned at him "Sure, I'll be right out," Harry left smiling. Draco's robes were soon finished and he joined Harry and Hagrid outside. Hagrid turned to face Draco with a smile, which froze when he got a good look.

"Hagrid, This is Draco Malfoy. He's going to Hogwarts this year too," Harry said cheerfully not seeing the look on Hagrid's face.

"Pleased to meet you," Draco nodded to him; he saw the look but ignored it. The polite greeting seemed to surprised Hagrid who stuttered in reply.

"Er... a pleasure," Hagrid was unsure how to react but offered Draco the other ice cream. Draco accepted politely. Hagrid stared at Draco unsure what to say but was saved the trouble by Draco's father. On leaving the bookshop, Lucius noticed his son and the huge form of Hagrid standing in the street. Lucius strode over to them with a frown gracing his aristocratic features and was about to comment on Draco's choice of company when his son spotted him and spoke up before he got the chance.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter," he said indicating the boy beside him, partly hidden by Hagrid's girth. Lucius was surprised but of course hid it quickly.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honour to meet you, dear boy," though he still kept a high air about him Lucius did try to sound sincere. Harry was doubtful, but the way Mr. Malfoy was standing and Draco's grin told him, from this man it was high praise indeed. Then Lucius turned a cold look on Hagrid.

"Malfoy," Hagrid fairly ground out.

"Hagrid," Lucius had the uncanny ability of making his name sound like something he would scrape off the bottom of his shoe. Draco gave a look to Harry then shrugged apologetically. Harry gave a small worried smile back. Before the adults could finish their staring contest and get into the insulting stage, Draco spoke up again.

"Father, could we show Harry to the Quidditch shop? You said we could go there," Lucius looked away reluctantly to his son.

"I did say that didn't I. Very well. We shall have to meet your mother first." Lucius turned away down the street and pointedly ignored Hagrid from that point on.

Draco turned to Harry with a grin. Harry couldn't help but smile back. But something was bothering Harry, he asked Draco embarrassed "Er...Draco? What's Quidditch?"

Draco was so startled he stopped walking and Hagrid nearly stepped on him. When he had snapped out of his shock he exclaimed,

"My goodness! Where have you been living, under a rock? How could you not know about Quidditch?"

"Er, well... I've been staying with my aunt and uncle, there muggles." Harry explained, half defensive, half embarrassed.

"Oh, well that would be a good reason... Well! Quidditch is the game of the wizarding world," Draco started in immediately, happy to talk about a topic near and dear to his heart. "It's played on brooms with two teams of seven each. On each team are three chasers who pass around a ball about this big," Draco held his hands out in front of him, about a foot apart, "called a quaffle and try to put it through the goals on the other teams side of the pitch. The goals are fifty foot high hoops. Are you with me so far?"

"Uh, I think so, seven players, three chasers, a quaffle through the hoops... What do these hoops look like?" Harry asked, thinking distantly about basketball as they passed _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.

"There big upright hoops, looking somewhat like bubble blower rings, you know? There are three of them on each side. Each team has a keeper in front of the hoops to keep the other team from scoring,"

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Now, there are two more players called beaters who chase two balls called bludgers. The bludgers are about this big," again he held out his hands, a bit closer together, "The bludgers fly around trying to knock players off their brooms. It's the beaters who try to keep their teammates safe. They have bats to keep them away. And last and most certainly most, is the Seeker," Draco smiled dreamily. "That's the best position on the team. It's the seeker who has to catch the last ball called the Snitch. The Snitch is about this big," He held one hand out, his finger and thumb showing the size of something close to that of a walnut. "Only when the snitch is caught does the game end."

"That doesn't sound too hard. Why is the seeker so great?" Harry said.

Draco snorted, "Because the Snitch is incredibly fast and nearly impossible to see. You have to have incredible reflexes to play that position. I'd love to play seeker, but if not I'd settle for beater. That way I can have something to hit really hard and not get in trouble for," Draco snickered.

Harry gave him an odd look. Draco smiled innocently back. Harry laughed.

"You're a strange fellow, Draco." Harry said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Draco nodded, still smiling.


	3. Hogwarts Houses

**Hogwarts Houses**

"What about Slytherin? And houses? What's that?" Harry asked as they passed an Apothecary.

"Slytherin is one of four houses at Hogwarts. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." He fairly sneered the last name. "At the beginning of the first year students are sorted into one of the houses depending on what sort of person you are."

"How do they decide that?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not sure. Father refuses to tell me anything." Draco glanced over his shoulder to his father and Hagrid walking behind them. Lucius had over heard the entire conversation. He looked back at his son and shook his head slightly.

"You will find out when you get there," Lucius told them.

Draco shrugged, "You see," He said to Harry.

"So how do you know you'll be in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"As I said it depends what sort of person you are. Slytherin is for the ambitious people, like myself. I'm going to be world famous some day," Draco got a dreamy look on his face.

"World famous? For what?" Harry asked him.

"I'm still working on that part." Draco grinned at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. "What about the other houses?"

"Well, Ravenclaw is for those smart people, the ones who will study a lot. Maybe not so bad, at least you can be sure to have intelligent conversations. Hufflepuff is for loyal people, the hard working and dedicated sort. A group of old fogies really. Gryffindor is for loud, obnoxious, boisterous, idiots, the sort to leap before they look."

"I wonder which house I'll be in?" Harry thought out loud.

"Mm, I think you could be in Slytherin. After all, you are already famous, you have to live up to your name, you have something to prove…. Or disprove, but that's up to you."

Harry sighed, "Right. I'm not famous because I wanted to be you know," he added softly.

Draco hesitated a moment. He thought about offering sympathy but looking over at Harry, he realized it was not needed or wanted. He mulled it over some more then said, "Intended or not, there it is. You might as well use it to your advantage, or else others will use you to their advantage," Draco remembered hearing that somewhere before, but he couldn't recall where.

Harry's eyes widened but he said nothing. He looked down at the road, frowning in thought.

Finally they reached Ollivanders. Mrs. Malfoy was standing outside watching the group approach with one eyebrow raised curiously at her son.

"Mother," Draco said happily "this is Harry Potter," he pointed to the boy beside him.

Narcissa Malfoy glanced at Harry's forehead in surprise, "Harry Potter, is it? Well, well, looks like you're making friends quickly, Drake," She smirked at her son. Harry could see the family resemblance in that smirk.

"Harry," Hagrid spoke up, "while we're here yeh might as well get yer wand too."

"Then I'm afraid we shall have to part ways here," Lucius said to Hagrid, sounding anything but sorry. "We are in a bit of a hurry, and choosing a wand may take time we do not have."

"What about Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Draco asked a little panicked.

"We can make a short stop there but only if we go now."

Draco was slightly mollified but still disappointed. "Sorry Harry. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express I suppose."

They said their farewells and went their own ways, Lucius and Hagrid glad for the excuse to leave each other's company. The Malfoys did take a few minutes in the Quidditch shop. Not nearly long enough in Draco's opinion, who spent the entire time staring at the new Nimbus 2000 in the front displays.


	4. On the Train

**On the Train**

On September 1st, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy arrived at platform 9 and ¾ at 10:00 am sharp. Draco found an empty compartment and had the house elves store his luggage then said goodbye to his mother. He searched the platform for Harry but found no trace of him. It was still early so he waited. At twenty after ten Crabbe and Goyle showed up, joining Draco in his compartment. Draco had told both of them about meeting the famous Harry Potter. Naturally, the two boys were properly impressed.

After another half hour Draco was bored. He searched the platform for Harry once more but still there was no sign. When he got back to his compartment he started a quick game of exploding snap, but he found that he couldn't concentrate.

At exactly 11:00 am the train to Hogwarts left the station. Draco knew Harry had to be on the train now so he started to search, leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. He started at one end of the train, peeking into every compartment until finally he found Harry, at the other end of the train of course. Harry wasn't alone either. A red headed boy sat across from him. The other seats were covered with candies and chocolates and treats of every kind.

"What's this? A party? And no one invited me?" Draco asked of Harry, feigning hurt.

"Draco! Come sit down," Harry said with a smile, clearing a space beside him.

Draco sat, picking up a Liquorice Wand as he did. The red head stared at Draco, none to friendly either.

"Who's this? A new friend?" Draco asked. He stared back at the red-head, smirking.

Harry smiled, nodding. "This is Ron Weasley. He's just starting this year too," Harry informed Draco. "Ron, this is Draco Malfoy."

"A Weasley, hm? I've heard of you from my father," Draco frowned in thought, "I think I met your brother or someone working at Gringotts."

Ron blinked. "Yea uh…that would be Bill," Ron continued staring warily. Harry looked back and forth between them, confused. Draco sighed.

"Let me guess," Draco said. "Your father has told you nasty things about my family and all the rotten stuff we do to our enemies, yes?"

Ron blinked again. "Something like that," he said

"Well, I would tell you not to believe everything you hear, except it happens to be true," Ron blanched. "Beware!" Draco cackled at him, wiggling his fingers in the red-head's direction.

"Drake, you're scaring him," Harry admonished, smiling again. "Ron, don't take him seriously. You were about to show me that spell."

"What spell is that?" Draco asked, easily accepting the change in topic.

"He's going to turn his rat Scabbers yellow," Harry said.

"Why would you want to turn a rat yellow?" Draco asked cynically. Harry shrugged. "Well go ahead," Draco waved a hand imperically. Ron raised his wand, still frowning at Draco doubtfully and was about to do the spell when the compartment door slid open. A round-faced boy and a bushy haired girl were standing in the doorway. The girl was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the girl said in a bossy tone.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Said Ron, but she wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," She sat down beside him. Ron was taken aback. Draco smirked at Ron's discomfort.

"Er—all right," Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed grey and asleep. Draco snickered.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. She then went on a whole speech about herself, Hogwarts and learning the set books off by heart, ending with "--I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service," Draco said politely.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione excitedly. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in at least three of them."

"Am I?" said Harry, dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? If it were me I would find out all I could. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon," She left taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He tossed his wand on the seat beside him. "Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"George? You have two brothers?" Draco asked.

"Five, actually. And a little sister," Ron sighed. "You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have left—Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Percy is a prefect. Fred and George mess around, but they still get good marks and everyone likes them. Everyone expects me to do as well as them, but if I do, so what? Nothing I have is really mine either. I've got Bill's robes, Charlie's wand and Percy's old rat."

"What houses were your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor, all of them," said Ron. "Mum and Dad were in it too."

"You might be in Slytherin," Draco said, thinking out loud.

"What! Why would I be in Slytherin! Why would I want to be in Slytherin?" Ron exclaimed, outraged.

Draco scowled, "Because, like you said, you have a lot to live up to. With all of your brothers doing well you have to be ambitious to even be noticed. If you're ambitious, Slytherin is the place to be."

Ron was still indignant though he seemed to be considering Draco's words.

"And just because a few people who happened to be really nasty came from Slytherin doesn't mean it's all bad," Draco added with a frown.

"Yeah right. Like You-know-who was in Slytherin," Ron countered sharply.

"Like I said, a few people have given Slytherin a bad name," Draco threw back at him.

"Guys, stop it," Harry interrupted, "We don't know what houses we'll be in, and it won't matter till we get there so lets get along and finish off these candies, ok? Truce?"

"I don't know what you mean, Harry. We were just having a friendly discussion here," Draco said calmly.

"You were?"

"We were?"

"Yes we were. What would you call it?"

"Um… arguing?" ventured Harry.

"If we were arguing he would be unconscious on the floor," Draco said happily.

"Wouldn't that be fighting?" Harry asked as Ron spluttered.

"Nope. If we were fighting, he'd be dead," Draco grinned.

Ron gave Draco an incredulous look.

"You're crazy," Ron said.

"Yes, I know," Draco said with a bland smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and again suggested they finish the sweets. There was silence in the compartment for a few minutes, while everyone munched on treats. Finally Ron spoke up,

"What's your Quidditch team Harry?"

"Er—I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron was dumbfounded. "I say the Chuddly Canons are the best—"

"The Cannons!" Draco said in utter disbelief. "You must be joking. They didn't even make the World Cup, and they haven't for a long time…"

Draco and Ron continued arguing over the best teams while Harry watched. Neither would give in and both seemed to be enjoying the argument, so Harry said nothing. He had nothing to say, really. He watched the other two, swinging his head from one to the other as if he were at a tennis match. Eventually, Harry noticed the darkening of the sky outside; the train was slowing down as well. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."


	5. Arrival

**Arrival**

The boys looked around at each other, all looking nervous now that they had arrived. They exited the train along with everyone else, pushing and shoving onto the tiny platform. The night air was cold and damp. A lamp came swinging over all their heads accompanied by a deep voice calling,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" it was Hagrid, who's huge size made him easily visible. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the group of first years huddle together trying to keep up to Hagrid's long strides. Hagrid led them down a steep, narrow path. Nobody said a word.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out, "Jus' round this bend here."

A loud 'Oooooh!' came from the crowd as the path opened up. Across a lake, atop a high mountain was a huge castle. Its many windows, along turrets and towers sparkled in the night sky.

At the edge of the lake, a fleet of small boats sat waiting.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Harry, Draco, and Ron all climbed into one boat joined by a boy none of them knew. Hermione and the toadless boy were both in the boat to the left. Hagrid had one to himself.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid boomed. "Right then—FORWARD!"

All the boats started moving at once, gliding across the placid lake. Everyone watched as the castle drew closer, towering above them. At the opposite edge of the lake loomed the cliff on which the castle stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as they reached the cliff. A curtain of ivy covered the cliff face; behind it was a dark tunnel and a harbour where the boats stopped. Everyone climbed out.

"Oy, you there. Is this your toad?" Hagrid called out grabbing the toad out of another boat and handing it to the boy.

"Trevor!" the boy cried happily.

"A toad?" Draco muttered. "Who cares about some toad, its cold out here."

"Yeah, really," Ron agreed.

Everyone followed Hagrid's lamp as he led them upwards and outside just alongside the castle. They ascended a flight of stairs to the huge oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" he turned and knocked on the door. It swung open at once revealing a black-haired, stern looking witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you. I will take them from here," the profesor said gravely.

The doors opened wider letting the group into the entrance hall. It was huge, lined with torches, the ceiling lost in shadows, across from the doors a splendid marble staircase led to the upper floors. The Professor led the group into a small room off the hall. She welcomed the first years to Hogwarts, then told them the sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes and to please wait. She left.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Is that the same one who told you how to turn your rat yellow?" Draco asked.

"No, that was George."

Draco snorted. "You must be really gullible…. Even though gullible isn't in the dictionary."

"It isn't?" Ron asked in mock astonishment. Draco burst out laughing.

All of a sudden, several people behind them screamed. They spun around quickly seeing about twenty ghosts walk through the back wall. The ghosts seemed to be arguing, hardly seeing the first years. A little fat friar was arguing to give someone another chance while a ghost with a ruff and tights argued against it. The ghosts drifted the length of the room and disappeared through the far wall, much to the relief of the first years.

A sharp voice called out, "Move along now, in a line please, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," It was professor McGonagall. "Now, please follow me."

The first years got into a line and followed the professor into the Great Hall. Four long tables ran the length of the room, laden with gold plates and goblets with thousands of candles floating above them. The rest of the students sat around the tables watching the first years walk toward the teachers' table at the opposite end. Professor McGonagall led the first years to stand facing the crowd. She placed a stool in front of them, an old and tattered wizard's hat on top of it. Everyone stared at the hat. For a few moments nothing happened, then the hat opened a rip near the brim and began to sing. It sang quite well – for a hat. When it was finished the hall busts into applause. The hat bowed to each table then was still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll, "When I call your name sit on the stool and your house will be called out"


	6. Sorted

**Sorted**

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and read the first name. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails ran up, put on the hat, and sat down. A moment passed before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right clapped as she joined them.

"So we just put a hat on!" Ron whispered. "Fred was going on about wrestling a troll."

Draco snorted, "A troll? Honestly."

Professor McGonagall called "Boot Terry!" who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Draco, Ron? If we aren't in the same house I hope we can still be friends," Harry said, his nervousness obvious.

Ron smiled at him, "Sure Harry!"

Draco smirked, "No problem for you Harry, but I really shouldn't be associating with a loser like Weasley here."

"Ha!" Ron exclaimed. "Like I'd want to be friends with an evil git like you," yet they grinned at each other.

The professor was now calling "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" who became another Hufflepuff. Sometimes the hat took a while to decide, others it called at once. The boys watched as Hermione, the bossy girl, and the boy who kept losing his toad became Gryffindors. Then it was Draco's turn. He calmly strode forward and placed the hat on his head. Harry and Ron watched anxiously…

_Well, what have we here? A malfoy, _The hat whispered into Draco's ear._ Very intelligent I see. You could do well in Ravenclaw. But really there is no doubt; you belong in – _"SLYTHERIN!"

The table second on the right cheered as Draco sat down, smiling. More names were called and told their houses until it was Harry's turn. The hall started whispering '_Potter_, did she say?' '_The_ Harry Potter?' He cast a quick glance to Ron and Draco who both smiled encouragement, or smirked in Draco's case. Harry sat on the stool and set the hat on his head…

_Hmm, _the hat hmmed, _Difficult. Very difficult. There's talent, I see, not a bad mind, either. Plenty of courage too _– _and a yearning to prove yourself, interesting… So where should you be? _Harry sat still, wondering the same thing, vaguely anxious about being separted from his first real friends. _Right then, you'll be great in _– "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry, relieved, went to the Slytherin table beside Draco as the entire hall gave him the loudest cheer yet. Draco beamed at him. A few older students shook his hand and patted him on the back.

The sorting continued. Second to last, Ron was called. By now he was as pale as the ghosts that dotted the hall. He sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head…

_Ah! Another Weasley. Just as brave as your brothers, too. _Ron grimaced at that. _Hmm, I see you want to prove your own worth. It may be difficult for you but if that's what you want. Are you sure? Very well, you shall be in _-- "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered again, but many people were stunned. Harry and Draco cheered loudest of all as Ron sat across from them. At the Gryffindor table Fred and George had their jaws open, staring in surprise.

The last name was called – Blaise Zabini, also a Slytherin – and finally the ceremony was over. Professor McGonagall removed the stool and the Sorting Hat. An old man with a long silver beard stood up spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start eating I would like to say a few words. And they are: Swig! Rubber! Sassafras! Nip! Thank you," He sat back down.

The hall cheered again. The boys gave each other confused looks.

"Is he mad? What an odd thing to say," Ron said.

"Yes, he is quite mad," an older student said to him, "A good Headmaster though, but you didn't hear it from me. I'm Adrian Pucey. Pass those pork chops here would you?"

And the tables were covered with food and drink of all kinds, including the pork chops Ron passed to Adrian. Everyone filled their plates and began eating. At one point Draco kept squirming and casting looks beside him and Harry looked around him to see what the problem was. A ghost sat on the bench, staring across the table at Ron. The ghost had a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood.

"Don't be causing any trouble Weasley. I'll be watching you," The ghost sank through the floor and disappeared.

"What did I do?" Ron asked bewildered.

"He probably thinks you'll be pulling lots of pranks like your brothers do. Don't worry about." Adrian tried to reassure him.

"I'm not my brothers," Ron sulked.

"The Baron just wants us to win the house cup again," Adrian said. "We've won six years running. Like I said, don't worry about it."

The conversation turned to other things as the meal continued through to dessert.

"What the headmasters name?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore. And there's Snape, the one with black hair. He's our head of house," Adrian pointed. "That's professor Quirrell beside him, and Professor Vector on the other side," Harry looked up at the teachers' table. He saw a greasy dark-haired man talking to another with a purple turban. Harry was scrutinizing the odd looking turban when it happened – a sharp pain flared in the scar on his forehead.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I-It's nothing," Harry waved it off.

When everyone had had their fill, the dirty dishes and unfinished food disappeared. Dumbledore rose again.

"Now that you've all been fed and watered I have a few announcements. Firstly a reminder that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students," He looked toward the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table as he said this. "Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials are on the second week of class. Anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch. And lastly, I must inform you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a slow painful death."

"Is he serious?" Ron asked.

"Probably. He may be odd but that's not something I think he'd joke about," Adrian replied with a shrug.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "let us sing the school song." The other teachers' smiled became a bit flat. He gave his wand a little flick and a long gold ribbon flew out twisting into words high above the tables. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and here we go!"

The hall erupted in sound. It was truly awful. Draco put his fingers in his ears. Finally with the Weasley twins taking the longest, the song ended. Then it was time for bed. A Slytherin prefect led the first years through the corridors and down a few stairs toward the back of the castle. At last they arrived at what appeared to be another blank stone wall. The prefect turned to the first years.

"The password is 'Morsure'," she said. The wall beside her slid open. She led the group inside to a long under ground room with rough stone walls and ceilings. On the opposite side a fire crackled in an elaborately carved mantle with carved chairs arranged around it. The girls were directed to one side and the boys to the other up a flight of stairs to their dormitory. Their trunks had already been brought up and now rested at the feet of four-poster beds with deep green curtains. After that very filling and satisfying meal they were too tired to talk much. They put on their pyjamas, crawled into bed and fell almost immediately asleep.

* * *

A.N.: 'Morsure' is French for snakebite. 


	7. Classes Begin

**Classes begin**

Next morning came early, sunlight breaking through the windows and softly illuminating the room. Draco didn't mind as he stretched, yawning. He took the opportunity to look around his new bedroom. It was a square room with two beds on each of three sides and the door on the fourth. Crabbe and Goyle had the beds to the right, Harry and Ron were in the center, Draco and the only one in the room Draco didn't know – Blaise Zabini – on the left. Opposite the door three large windows looked out to what appeared to be green houses with a forest beyond them. It seemed an odd angle to Draco,the room was half sunk into the earth so the ledge of the windows were at ground level. Long deep green curtains hung around the windows, the same colour as the beds'. Wall tapestries with geometric designs covered rough bricks. The beds and night stands were mahogany with inlaid silver accents. The floor was dark wood as well; a green area rug covered the center.

Standing in the middle of the room was Blaise Zabini. Draco blinked in surprise. He had always been an early riser and wasn't used to someone being up before him. Blaise was doing something odd too. He was half crouched moving his arms and feet about slowly in what Draco thought of as some kind of dance. Draco watched, unsure what to do.

Eventually Blaise finished, straightening. "Good morning," he said softly, turning to Draco.

"Morning…. What were you doing?" Draco asked curiously.

"A kata… it's just an exercise."

"Looked like you were trying to memorize a dance."

Blaise smiled briefly. "Not quite," Blaise was just a little taller then average, tanned skin, straight black hair to just past his shoulders currently tied in a loose ponytail. At the moment he was wearing only a loose pair of slacks and a pendant around his neck. The pendant, about an inch across and circular had runes written around a large star in the center.

"Hm. That's an interesting pendant. Where'd you get it?" Draco asked.

"It was a gift," Blaise replied, his hand moving to clasp it. He went to his trunk rummaging around a bit until he pulled out a shirt and put it on. He sat cross-legged in the center of his bed to wait until meal time.

"Does it do anything?" Draco questioned.

"I don't think so," Blaise shrugged indifferently.

It was getting closer to breakfast time and the other boys were rousing.

And that was how the first day began. The week went along at its own pace and the boys met their teachers. On Tuesdays at midnight they used they're telescopes to watch the movements of the stars and planets with Professor Sinistra. Professor McGonagall, whom they had already met, taught transfiguration; she was strict but fair. Professor Flitwick, who taught charms, was a small and excitable fellow. Professor Sprout, a stout witch taught herbology in what were confirmed to be greenhouses behind the castle. Sadly, Professor Quirrell's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a big disappointment. He stuttered and quivered all the time and smelled strongly of garlic. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, had a monotone droning voice that put everyone to sleep.

Friday morning was a little different. At breakfast the mail was delivered by owl, quite a surprise that first morning. This time Hedwig had a message for Harry. It was from Hagrid inviting Harry to have a cup of tea on Saturday. Harry sent the note back saying he would be happy to visit.

The first year Slytherins had double potions with the Gryffindors that morning. Professor Snape favored his own house and would torment the Gryffindors, especially the boy with the toad, Neville Longbottom, who was rather clumsy. By the end of class Neville managed to melt his partner's cauldron. The poor boy ended up with his arms covered in ugly brown warts. Harry thought it was a bit funny but felt sympathy for poor Neville, Snape was rather intimidating. Snape only praised Draco's work, whom he seemed to like. Harry he ignored entirely.

As Harry, Draco, and Ron sat down to lunch an hour later, Harry wondered about that.

"I don't think Professor Snape likes me very much," he said.

"I think he doesn't like Gryffindors much. He didn't even pick on you," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah but I get the feeling he only puts up with me because I'm in his house."

"Maybe you should ask him about it." Draco suggested.

Harry snorted. "What am I going to say? 'Hey Professor Snape, is it just me or do you hate me?' I don't think tht would work too well."

"Then take a different route and ask someone else. Ask Hagrid tomorrow," Draco said. Harry nodded, it seemed reasonable.

The boys ate their meal talking of other things. On leaving, they noticed a bulletin had been posted. Flying lessons would begin next Thursday.

"All right! Harry you'll love this!" Draco said, excited.

The boys talked excitedly all the way to their last class, and partway through it. Professor Binns was vaguely pleased that some people were enthused about history.


	8. Tea with Hagrid

**Tea With Hagrid**

Saturday dawned grey and misty, threatening to rain later on. The three Slytherin friends went down to breakfast leaving Crabbe and Goyle snoring away. Blaise had already left. They found him at the end of the Slytherin table and said good morning as they found seats further down. Pancakes were served that morning. Draco's eagle owl brought sweets from his mother as usual which he shared with those around him. The bulletin from yesterday was still fresh in their minds and Draco and Ron took turns giving Harry advice on flying. They gave different advice and fought over everything.

By the time they had all finished eating there were few people left in the hall. The trio left the hall and found Fred and George waiting just outside. Apparently they were waiting for Ron.

"Ron! We have to talk," Fred called out.

"Uh… What about?" Ron figured he had a pretty good idea what it was about anyway.

"You're in Slytherin!" George cried, proving Ron right.

"I can't believe it!" Fred added.

"A Weasley in the Snake's house!"

"How could you!"

"What will people say?"

"What will _Mom_ say?"

"There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin," Harry interrupted.

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor. Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor. It's practically tradition for Weasley's to be in Gryffindor!" George shouted, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Looks like there was finally someone in your family good enough for Slytherin," Draco smirked. Fred and George gave him a dirty look.

"No one asked you, Malfoy," George snarled. Draco's smile widened, as he saw Snape approaching behind the twins. Fred was about to add to that comment when,

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape inquired eyeing the twins.

Draco answered quickly, "They were just congratulating their brother on being in Slytherin."

"Is that so?" Snape raised an eyebrow, "Well now you've done that you can just run along."

Fred and George slunk away. Snape turned to thyounger boys, he frowned at Harry briefly before addressing Ron. "Ron Weasley. Quite a few people were surprised when you were put in my house. Nevertheless, you will uphold the house of Slytherin to the best of your ability, understand?" Snaped loomed over him menacingly.

"Yes, sir," Ron mumbled.

"Not to worry, Professor," Draco piped up, "I'll see to it that we'll always be seen as upstanding model students," he smiled cheekily.

Snape stared at him for a moment or two. "You two are friends?" he asked slowly.

"We three, yes," Draco corrected.

"Fine, then," Snape shook his head and huffed, which may or may not have been a laugh then disappeared down the hall, muttering something about Hell being a very cold place right now.

"That went well." Draco said cheerfully.

"'Upstanding model students'?" Harry quoted in disbelief.

"Not to worry, my dear Harry. After all, you're only in trouble if you get caught!"

"Sometimes you scare me, Drake," Harry shook his head.

"Thanks! Let's get back to the common room… Ron?" Ron was staring at his shoes.

"Ron, don't worry about them. They'll get used to it," Harry tried to cheer Ron up.

"And if they don't we could always turn their hair green," Draco added with a grin.

"Huh? Green? What good would that be?" Harry asked him.

"What? Would you prefer blue? Or maybe purple, yeah or cyan! Cyan is good," Ron had to laugh at Draco's enthusiasm. They went back to their dorms as Draco continued to suggest various odd things they could do to the twins. Back in the common room Ron and Harry played a game of chess. Harry lost -- badly.

After it had stopped raining, around three o'clock, Harry, Draco and Ron prepared to go to Hagrid's house. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house at the edge of the forbidden forest. Just outside the door of the hut were a crossbow, a shovel, and a very large pair of gloves. Harry knocked on the door. Immediately, barking could be heard inside, as well as Hagrid's voice shouting.

The door opened and Hagrid stuck his head out. "Ah, Harry! Good ter see yeh. _Back_ Fang!"

"Hi Hagrid! I brought some friends with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all – the more the merrier! Fang, back!" Hagrid struggled with the huge boarhound trying to clear the doorway. The boys squeezed in surveying the only room. Pheasants and hams hung from the ceiling. A huge bed took up one corner.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said cheerfully. He let go of Fang who bound over and started licking the ears of whom ever he could reach. Ron was the unfortunate victim.

"This is Ron. You already know Draco," Harry introduced.

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent the last two years chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Ron frowned. "Well you don't have to worry about me, you won't catch me when I go in there."

"_When _you go in there?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I meant if."

"Yeh shouldn't be goin' at all!" Hagrid barked.

"It's a joke! I was joking!" Ron waved his hands in front of him defensively while Harry and Draco snickered.

Hagrid set out some rock cakes as he grumbled and poured some tea. The rock cakes nearly broke their teeth but the tea was actually quite good. They talked about different things until Harry got a chance to ask Hagrid about Snape. Hagrid told him it was nonsense; Snape would have nothing against him. But Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

As Harry was considering this odd reaction he looked down and noticed a paper clipping lying on the table. Harry read the title GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST. The clipping said the vault that had been broken into had been emptied earlier that day. Harry noted the date was the same as when Harry himself had been there. Harry thought back to that day and remembered Hagrid had emptied another vault when he was there. Now Harry had even more to think about than when he arrived.

Walking back to the castle later Harry filled in his friends about the clipping and about the visit to the Gringotts vault.

"Maybe they have nothing to do with each other. Could be a different vault," Ron said.

"I guess. But it's a weird coincidence if it is," Harry replied.


	9. Flying Lesson

**Flying Lessons**

The following Thursday at three-thirty in the afternoon, every first year Slytherin and Gryffindor could be found outside on the smooth grass near the forbidden forest. It was a clear, slightly breezy day, a beautiful day to learn how to fly. The school brooms were lined up in two rows. The brooms looked quite frayed. Harry, Draco and Ron lined up behind brooms with their fellow Slytherins.

The flying teacher Madam Hooch came striding up between the rows then barked out orders to call the brooms up. Harry and Draco's shot to their hands at once and Ron managed his on the second try. It took a few minutes for everyone to get his or her broom but finally everyone did. Madam Hooch examined everyone's grip then explained the next step.

"When I blow my whistle you will kick off from the ground, hover for a moment then come right back down by leaning forward slightly. Ready? Three – two – " before she could finish, the clumsy Gryffindor Neville had already lifted off. He rose nearly thirty feet while Madam Hooch shouted for him to come back down. His broom drifted sideways and he fell off – right onto Blaise Zabini. Madam Hooch rushed over to their side, she examined them both and found Neville to be unharmed but Blaise was not so fortunate. Blaise had broken Neville's fall and Neville had broken Blaise's wrist.

"Alright, clear a path!" Madam Hooch cried. "I'm taking Mr. Zabini to the hospital wing. If I see anyone flying you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch," She led Blaise carefully into the castle and out of sight.

"Poor guy," Ron muttered. "Think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. Don't worry," Draco reassured him.

"Well what's this?" a voice came from behind them. A Gryffindor boy had picked up a chain from the ground. Draco recognized the round pendant hanging from it.

"That belongs to Blaise. Give it here," Draco commanded the Gryffindor, what was his name? Thomas? Sean? The boy frowned at him.

"No I don't think I will," he said

"Give it here!" Harry demanded.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find," The boy grabbed his broom and took off. Harry quickly grabbed his own broom.

"Wait! Harry you'll get us in trouble!" a Slytherin girl hissed at him. Harry didn't even hear it. He took off after the other boy.

"Give that here," Harry demanded again, "or I'll drop you on your head!"

"Naw. I think I'll leave it in the lake instead," the boy gave a nasty smile and tossed the chain and pendant in a high arc and shot back down to the ground.

Harry watched the chain as though it we're in slow motion. Then he burst into action leaning down and gripping his broom hard he streaked toward the falling chain. The wind whistled in Harry's ears and distantly he heard the shouting of people watching. Racing the chain he stretched out his hand and just before he hit the ground he caught it and barely managed to pull up and save himself.

Harry dismounted and ginning went to join the cheering Slytherins; the chain clutched tightly in his hand. Suddenly the cheering stopped.

"POTTER!"

Harry's smile vanished. Professor Snape was striding toward them. Snape said nothing more, scowling even more darkly than usual.

"Professor, Harry was—"

"Be quiet Miss Parkinson."

"But he was—"

"_Enough_ Mr. Weasley. Potter, come with me."

Now feeling miserable and sure he was going to be expelled, Harry followed Professor Snape into the castle. Harry trudged along behind Professor Snape along corridors, up and down stairs until they reached a classroom door. Professor Snape opened it and stuck his head inside.

"Professor Binns, I must see Flint for a minute."

Harry was confused. Flint?

A burly sixth year joined them in the hall, looking at Snape in puzzlement.

"This way." Professor Snape commanded them. The two students followed him to any empty classroom in another hall. Snape turned to Flint,

"I've found a new seeker," Snape said to the sixth year.

Flint's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. He caught that thing in his hand in a fifty-foot dive. Was that your first time flying Potter?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"You've been saying you wanted to replace Higgs. I'll speak to Dumbledore about the first year's rule. Potter… Don't disappoint me or you will be serving detention," and with that Professor Snape marched out.

"Well Potter ever played a game?" Flint grinned at him showing off his rather crooked teeth.

"Erm, no but Draco explained the rules to me," Harry said, still trying to get over his surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"That's a start. You can meet the other players on our team at the first practice in two weeks. And you might want to watch out for Higgs, our last seeker. He won't be happy that he's been replaced but … too bad for him. He thinks he's so brilliant… glad to be rid of him."


	10. Guard Dog

**Guard Dog**

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry had just explained what had happened after he disappeared with Snape. The trio sat at the dinner table, Ron had a fork full of food half way to his mouth, forgotten.

"But… seeker, you can't be, there's a rule against first years playing," Ron went on.

"Snape said he could work something out with Dumbledore," Harry said distractedly.

"Whoa. You must be the youngest player in… well, a very long time anyway."

"In a century," Draco noted sourly, poking his food. Ron gaped more, if that was possible.

Harry shrugged, piling food onto his plate. "Flint says he wants to keep it quiet 'til the first match so don't tell anyone."

Just then a familiar face came into the hall and walked over to where they sat. "Harry, Flint just told me the news. I'm on the team too."

"Oh, Adrian wasn't it?"

"That's right. I play chaser. You should be careful of Higgs since you're replacing him."

"Flint said the same thing. Do you think he would do something?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Probably not, but he might. He gets jealous sometimes. Don't worry too much. Anyway I'll see you at practice," He left.

Harry turned back to his meal and was about to ask Draco about a homework assignment but realized he wasn't there.

"Ron where did Draco go?"

"Hmm? I didn't notice he left. I'm sure he'll turn up later."

But Draco didn't turn up later. He wasn't back before curfew and his friends were getting worried.

"Maybe we should go look for him. If he's caught in the halls he'll get in trouble," Harry said to Ron.

"If we're caught in the halls, we'll get in trouble,"

"So we just have to be careful. Come on, I know you're worried too."

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

They left the common room sticking to the shadows as they searched the castle. They thought they might have heard Peeves or Filch once or twice but managed to avoid them. They found Draco eventually, staring out a window in the Charms corridor.

"Draco! Its past curfew, you'll get in trouble out here," Harry whispered harshly.

Draco said nothing staring sullenly out at the lake.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Draco turned to glare at him. "You. It's only the second week of school and already you're on the Quidditch team. You don't even know how to play."

"Wha…?" Harry was stunned.

"Draco, he wasn't even trying to get on the team--"

"That just makes it worse." Draco cut Ron off.

"I was only trying to do what I thought was right. I didn't know Snape would see _or_ that he would put me on the team. I mean I expected to get expelled."

Draco grumbled and turned back to the window, scowling.

"Draco," Harry said tentatively, "I know you told me you wanted to be seeker, you still could be next year."

Draco snorted.

"You also said you wanted to be beater. There's no need to get so jealous."

Draco grumbled some more.

"Jealous?" Ron asked, "Is that what this is all about? You know, you can't always have things go your own way."

Draco stuck out his tongue at Ron. Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Maybe you don't know, but I do know what its like not to have your own way. I have a big family after all. So stop being a spoiled brat and get over it."

Draco pouted. "But I wanted to be seeker."

Ron rolled his eyes but before he could say anything there was a noise at the end of the hall. It was Mrs. Norris.

"Hide!" Harry shouted.

They ran down the hall around the corner to a dead end with a locked door.

"Oh no! We'll get it now!" Ron whimpered.

"Not yet we won't," Draco sneakily. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the locked door. "_Alohomora_." The door opened and they rushed inside hastily shutting the door behind them. They listened intently.

"What is it, my dear? Students out of bed again?" It was Filch, no doubt. "Find them my sweet," Filch's voice came closer but soon passed and grew fainter.

"He thinks the door is locked so he wouldn't come down here," Harry said relieved.

"Thank goodness you knew that spell Draco," Ron said. "Draco? What are you looking--?"

Ron didn't finish. As he turned he saw quite clearly what Draco was looking at. It turned out that the locked door was the door to the forbidden hall on the third floor. Now they all knew why it was forbidden.

In the middle of the hall was resting a gigantic three-headed dog. It took up most of the corridor, six eyes blinked sleepily at the intruders, three noses twitched in their direction. It began to growl.

The three scrambled for the door and ran out as fast as their feet could carry them, Filch or no Filch. It was better to be caught than to be eaten. But Filch must have gone another way because they didn't see him anywhere.

They nearly flew back to the dungeons and their common room finally falling into cozy armchairs. A few minutes passed as they caught their breath.

"Well…" Draco said finally, "that was interesting."

"Interesting! That's not the word I would have used!" Ron gasped, still out of breath.

"Did you see what that dog was standing on?"

"No, actually I didn't. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads!"

"It was a trapdoor. It's a guard dog. And I think I know what it's guarding."

"What?"

"Remember what Harry said about the Gringotts break-in article from the Daily Prophet?"

"You think whatever Hagrid took out is under there?" Harry asked.

"It seems like it. I wonder what it is?"

"Yes, well, that's just dandy but I'm going to bed now," Ron huffed. He went to bed. As Harry was about to follow Draco stopped him.

"Harry? Um… about earlier…I'm, uh, it's just…"

"No problem. It's forgotten, mate," Harry smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back.


	11. Troll

**Troll**

Over the next few days the boys talked thoroughly about what could be under the trap door but as they knew next to nothing they didn't get very far. All they knew for sure was that it was small and someone wanted it badly enough to try to steal it from Gringotts.

On another topic, once Draco got used to the idea that throwing a tantrum wouldn't get him the position of Seeker that year, he was pretty keen on the idea of Harry playing. He and Ron were sure that if Harry was good enough for Snape to put him on the team, they were guaranteed to win the Quidditch cup this year. Draco even wrote his father about it.

The following Monday the Quidditch team managed to sneak Harry into practice without the other teams getting wind of their new 'secret weapon'. The team consisted of Marcus Flint – captain – Adrian Pucey, and Nathan Cooling as Chasers; Robert Bole and Alexander Redpath as Beaters; Brad Bletchly as Keeper, and of course Harry himself as seeker. They played rough and didn't cut Harry any slack for being new. He got the hang of dodging bludgers pretty quick, lucky for him. Harry managed to catch nearly all the practice snitches floating around the pitch; a few got away at first, which Harry blamed, on the poor quality of the school broom. Flint chewed him out saying it was his responsibility to catch the snitch and not the brooms'. Harry didn't miss any more.

Tuesday morning Harry received a letter from an unexpected source.

_Mr. Potter,_

_My son has informed me of your placement on the Quidditch team. Congratulations. I know your father was an excellent player himself. I also know the school brooms are somewhat lacking so I arranged to get a better one. It has been delivered directly to your dorm room. Put it to good use._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry goggled at it for a full minute before showing it to his friends. Ron was impressed and wanted to go back to their dorm immediately to see the new broom, but they had classes so they would have to wait. Draco made an odd choking sound and nearly had a fit. All three of them were distracted during classes that day.

Afterward they dashed downstairs to their room and found a long package lying on Harry's bed. Harry unwrapped it and stood back to admire it.

"That's a Nimbus Two Thousand! I only have a Comet Two Sixty…" Draco pouted.

"Wow! That's the latest model, faster then ever. We really ought to send that Gryffindor boy thank you card!" Ron exclaimed. They all laughed.

When Harry told Marcus and the Quidditch team, they fairly glowed.

"That cup is as good as ours!" Marcus crowed.

With everything going on the boys were very busy and could hardly believe two months had passed already. By now it was the end of October; the Great Hall was decorated beautifully in Halloween themes for the feast.

Just as the feast began Professor Quirrell dashed into the Hall right up to Dumbledore's chair and gasped out something about a troll – and promptly fainted. The Hall erupted in chaos and it took awhile to get everyone's attention again. Professor Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead the houses back to the dormitories. Since the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories was in the dungeons the prefects led them on a circuitous route along the upper corridors. Fortunately the door was in the upper dungeons.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe peeves let it in as a joke," said Ron.

"I doubt Peeves would have the means to lure a stupid troll here and keep it undetected until it got inside," Draco pointed out.

"Well however it got in, lets go find it!" Ron suggested excitedly.

"You're joking right? Not only will we get in trouble for wandering off but what happens if we do find the thing?"

"Draco is right," a soft voice came from behind them. "It's a silly idea."

The trio turned to find Blaise following just behind them. "I wasn't talking to you, Zabini," Ron told him gruffly.

Blaise shrugged, "No you weren't. It's still a bad idea to go looking for a troll," he passed the three following the rest of the group down the hall.

"Whatever. I want to see a troll and here's the perfect opportunity. I don't want to hug the thing, just see it," Ron said to his friends.

"I guess as long as we can stay out of its reach. Let's do it," Draco agreed.

"Right. Let's try this way," Harry pointed down a hall to their left.

Down the hall, a figure watched them turn down the side passage, then quickly dodged behind a wall tapestry into a hidden door.

The trio crept down the halls searching for the troll. Somehow they managed to stay out of the professor's notice. After a while they still hadn't found any sign of the troll.

"It's probably been taken away by now. We still haven't had dinner. And I need to use the washroom," Draco complained.

"Alright, jeez, stop whining. Let's go back," Ron said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I need to use the washroom. There's one over there, come on," Draco marched off.

Ron rolled his eyes and opened the door and the three of them went into the washroom. A few moments later someone else opened the door. It was the troll. Its long arms dragging a huge club behind it, it turned a coconut sized head toward them and blinked stupidly. The trio yelped in surprise backing into the corner. It was too late to hide. The troll spotted them and plodded in their direction.

"What'll we do? What'll we do?" Draco cried in a panic.

"Just run, _run_," Harry yelled.

"We can't run its blocking the door!" Ron yelled back.

"Knock it out!" Draco shouted.

"How? That thing is twelve feet tall!" Harry shouted back.

Backed against the far wall, none of them could come up with an idea. The troll bellowed and came closer. Beside the trio there was another movement. The full length mirror at the end of the row of sinks swung open to reveal a small darkened passage. The three boys scrambled inside and slammed the mirror/door behind them. Back in the washroom the troll turned its head in bewilderment. The boys watched through the two way mirror as moments later the professors found the troll, knocked it out, and took it away.

"I thought we were dead for sure. No more chasing after dangerous creatures, Ron!" Draco chastised his friend.

"I told you it was a silly idea," a soft voice came out of the dark passage.

"You! What … how?" Ron stuttered.

Leaning against the wall, calm as you please, was Blaise Zabini. "I followed you. We should get back to the common room before someone notices we're gone," he turned and gestured down the dark passage. "This way."

"Hang on a minute," Draco called out, "I didn't see anyone following us."

"I used these passages," Blaise told him. "They run all over the castle." All four boys walked down the dark narrow passage, not speaking. After a minute or two, Blaise showed them a small wooden door. He opened the door to reveal a green and silver tapestry with geometric patterns. Pushing the tapestry aside, the four boys stepped into a remote corner of the Slytherin common-room.

The common-room was packed. Everyone was devouring the food that had been sent up. Blaise was about to join the crowd when the other three stopped him, saying "thanks," they all went to get plates together.


	12. Quidditch Match

**Quidditch Match**

The first of November dawned cold and misty. Inside the Slytherin first year rooms it was still cozy. Draco woke early as usual and as usual Blaise was up already, doing that -- what did he call it, kata? Draco, Harry, and Ron now considered Blaise to be a friend. He was a bit of a mystery though. Blaise didn't say much and spent most of his time alone. Draco made up his mind to get to know Blaise better. But first there was something Draco really wanted to know. He waited for Blaise to finish.

"Good morning, Blaise," Draco said. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaise, settling on his bed, raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't really give me a choice there, did you?"

"Uh, yes well, how did you find those secret passages?"

"Actually, I'm surprised more people don't know about them. They're obvious if you look."

"I haven't seen any before," Draco said. Blaise merely shrugged. "You said they go all over the castle, right?"

"That's right," Blaise nodded.

Draco got a glint in his eyes. "Does that include the Gryffindor dormitories?"

Blaise stared blankly, "Yes it does," Draco began rubbing his hands together in glee. "But I should warn you, the Weasley twins know the passages very well. It would be very difficult to get in there without alerting them."

"Bah! It would be worth it," Draco crowed.

"If you say so," Blaise rose and walked to the door. "Just don't get caught," he turned and left for breakfast.

November progressed and became even colder. Frost now appeared on the ground every morning. The dormitories and most of the classrooms were warm but the halls became icy. Worst was the potions class, where all the students would crowd around the cauldrons to stay warm. Snape still ignored Harry. In fact he acted even more surly than usual. He also seemed to be limping for some reason.

Then the Quidditch season began. The first Quidditch match of the year was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The Slytherin team had actually managed to keep Harry a secret. The day of the match came far too quickly for Harry. He was so nervous he couldn't eat.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said "You need to eat something. Seekers are the best targets for the other team and you'll be flying against my brothers. I know how they play. Believe me; you'll need your strength."

"Just a bit of toast, then," Harry said morosely.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Draco said cheerfully. "I'll go out on the field with a net in case you fall."

Harry gave him a look, "Thanks a lot, Draco."

"No problem," Draco added.

Blaise sat by them but said nothing.

Around eleven o'clock, most of the school had gathered on the Quidditch stands. The encouraging words of his friends, such as it was, were forgotten by Harry as he stepped out onto the field. Lee Jordan called out the players names, hesitating briefly on Potter. A murmur run through the crowd; much like it did on the night of the sorting, Harry thought to himself. The Gryffindors were outraged. But there was nothing they could do about it. Madam Hooch appeared to referee. The players mounted their brooms and the game began.

Out in the stands, Draco, Ron, and Blaise watched avidly through their binoculars as Harry swooped through the players searching for that elusive flicker of the snitch. They weren't the only ones watching, of course. Nearly every eye was on Harry, the shock of seeing a first year playing (and not just any first year either) hadn't quite worn off yet. Everyone soon saw why he was allowed to play. He was good. No, not just good; he was a natural.

Eventually, everyone got over the shock and got into the excitement they had come for, the game itself. It was a fierce competition for sure. Both teams fought hard though neither seemed to get ahead.

As the game wore on, few people were watching Harry. But his friends noticed when something started to go wrong.

"What in the world is Harry doing?" Ron exclaimed. Harry's broom was going wild. It looked like it was trying to escape Harry's grasp, and nearly succeeding.

"I don't think that Harry's doing," Draco said wryly. "Someone else must be causing that."

"Who? And why?" Ron gasped. By now, others had noticed Harry's predicament. Many students were pointing and shouting. Chasers Pucey and Cooling attempted to get Harry down but the broom only rose higher.

"I think I know. The 'who' part, at least," Blaise calmly said, peering though his binoculars. "Take a look at the teacher's stand. It's Professor Quirrell."

"You're joking," both chorused together.

"Look at him. He's staring at Harry, muttering and not blinking. He's jinxing Harry's broom."

Now the game was largely forgotten as everyone watched Harry's wild broom. Pucey and Cooling circled beneath in case he should fall. The Gryffindor chasers scored several goals, unnoticed.

"That can't be right," Draco insisted. "Quirrell is afraid of his own shadow. He wouldn't hurt a flea."

"But if you're not a flea, beware," Blaise noted.

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted. "Look three rows down. Professor Snape is doing the same thing." It was true. Both were staring toward Harry, unblinking.

"Perhaps, one is jinxing while the other is counter-jinxing?" Blaise suggested. Harry was now hanging upside from his broom.

"Well we need to stop both of them," Draco declared. "Come on!"

The three boys dashed down the stairs and over to the teacher's stand, just under the seats. Moments later, both professors broke their gaze on Harry and the jinxes cast on him. Harry managed to scramble back into position. Then Harry waved a hand in front of his face, as though he were swatting a fly. Moments later he cried, "I've got the snitch!" The match ended in total chaos. Slytherin won: one hundred ninety to fifty.


	13. Plans

**Plans**

That night, there was a party in the Slytherin common room. Every Slytherin celebrated the first victory of their new Seeker. They all congratulated Harry, for the win and for managing to stay alive. Everyone was in good spirits. There was even a rumor that someone had caught Snape smiling. No one believed it though. The party lasted well into the night until Snape showed up and ordered everyone to bed. As the first year Slytherins got ready for sleep they explained to Harry what had happened with Quirrell and Snape.

"One of them must have been jinxing you," Draco explained. "When we interrupted both of them, your broom was fine again."

"But we're not sure which one," Ron continued. "I think it was Snape. We know Snape hates Harry already, maybe we didn't realize how much?"

"I doubt that. Snape may not be the nicest person, but he would never attack a student, let alone one of his own Slytherins." Draco spoke in Snape's defense.

"And you think Quirrell is any more likely?" Ron queried.

"Yes," Blaise declared from his bed. "Quirrel is a fake. If he was as much a coward as he acts, where did he find the courage to attack or defend Harry?"

Draco shook his head in exasperation. "The truth is, neither seems likely and we can't prove it was either. I can't think of a reason why they would do such a thing. We'll just have to keep an eye on both of them."

The boys did keep an eye on both professors but neither gave any sign they could be responsible. Soon enough they were distracted by the fast approach of Christmas holidays.

One morning, Draco got a letter with his usual morning delivery of treats. Apparently, Draco's mother, Narcissa, was planning a big Christmas party and wanted to know if Draco would like to invite anyone to come along. Immediately he wrote back, telling her he would ask Harry, Ron, and Blaise to come, and would it be okay if Ron and Harry could stay for the entire winter break? Harry didn't see any point in returning to the Dursley's and Ron's parents were visiting his brother Charlie in Romania. Blaise would be spending Christmas day with his own family, but would like to come to the party. Draco's mother wrote back with her approval.

One day in mid December, all of the Slytherin first year boys (even Crabbe and Goyle) were nestled in Hagrid's hut. Outside, snow was drifting gently to the ground. Inside, Harry was patiently explaining the use of the muggle invention known as a 'rubber-ducky' and other such devices to the other occupants of the room. Harry had trouble keeping a straight face at times. The other boys asked some of the most ridiculous questions. All except Blaise, who sat in the windowsill, laughing at some of the things said but saying nothing himself.

Later that night, the boys gathered in their dormitory. Draco told his friends what he planned to do.

"Are you serious?" Ron cried out, "You know how much trouble we could get in?"

"Yes, I know, but that's why we need to plan carefully and to not get caught," Draco explained.

"What kind of prank did you have in mind?" Blaise asked quietly, sitting on his bed.

"Well I liked the idea of changing their hair green but when I think about it, it seems kind of childish."

"But we are children," Harry pointed out.

"Never mind that! Anyway, Blaise can show the way into their house areas and we can strike when they least suspect!"

"Ok, I'm game. How about setting off dung bombs in their common room?" Crabbe suggested.

"No, that still sounds immature."

"We could…um, turn all their clothes pink," Goyle proposed

"Now, see, that has the same problem. Too childish."

"Draco, we are—" Harry started

"Quiet, you! Come on, we can do better than this."

"Why do you want to prank the Weasley twins so badly anyway? As far as I know they haven't even pulled any pranks on you," Blaise wondered.

Draco sniffed in disdain, "They upset one of my friends and so they upset me. No one does that and gets away with it!" he said fervently. Ron was shocked.

"So this is revenge?" Blaise questioned softly.

"I prefer the term vengeance…but yes, that's what it is."

"I see. In that case I will help you."

Draco turned to Blaise sharply, "You weren't going to before?"

Blaise shook his head, "No. I had no reason to do that. Those two may break the rules but they haven't…hadn't hurt anyone. Now I have a reason to help."

Draco studied Blaise for a moment, "Well…good. Any suggestions?"

"If you really want them to suffer, don't just pull a prank, make them think the world is against them."

"What's wrong with pranks?" Goyle asked.

"Even if you aren't discovered by the professors, the twins will figure out who it was and will retaliate."

"How would they know when the professors don't?" Harry asked.

"Who else would? Their own house loves them, Ravenclaws would rather show them up by getting better grades, and Hufflepuffs…are Hufflepuffs. That leaves only Slytherin house. No. We'll have to do things that can't be blamed on anyone. Little things that you don't even think about, lots of little things that add up."

"How?" the others gathered around Blaise's bed to better hear his soft voice.


End file.
